


Tango Flamingo

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Stop trying your Lordship it's hopeless, V/V tango, Vimes/Vetinari, Vimes/Vetinari fanart, What a brilliant idea, Yes. Vimes dancing., too much cell block tango recently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I listen too much tango recently. Definitely too much.<br/>Poor Patrician. He probably will never have hot tango dance with his bf.<br/>Here have some of miserable attempts of learning Vimes to dance tango.</p><p>I should make more pictures of Vimes falling on his pretty face while trying to dance</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tango Flamingo

**Author's Note:**

> I listen too much tango recently. Definitely too much.  
> Poor Patrician. He probably will never have hot tango dance with his bf.  
> Here have some of miserable attempts of learning Vimes to dance tango.
> 
> I should make more pictures of Vimes falling on his pretty face while trying to dance


End file.
